


Starfire, Body Double

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Starfire becomes thrilled when she is asked to become a nude body double for an actress in an upcoming movie.But it all goes wrong when Blackfire gets the job instead.Worse of all, Blackfire takes over the set and starts making it her own movie.Will the Teen Titans be able to stop her, and save the movie that the crew were supposed to make?





	Starfire, Body Double

STARFIRE, BODY DOUBLE

Titans Tower got a visit from a man called Aidian Berk. He was a man in his late 40’s and wore a business suit.

“I am a film producer, and I am working on a low budget drama,” he told the Titans. “It is going to star Jillian Ramirez.”

“Oscar nominee Jillian Ramirez?” Beast Boy asked in disbelief. 

“I like her,” said Raven. “She’s a good actress and she seems cute.”

“Well, there is a sex scene in the film and Jillian doesn’t want to do it,” explained Berk. “And Starfire, she wants you to be her body double.”

“What’s a body double?” asked Starfire.

“It’s when an actor or actress doesn’t want to get naked, so they get a double to do it for them,” explained Robin. “Like Mila Kunis in ‘Friends With Benefits’.”

“Anyway Starfire, Jillian wanted to you to be her double after she saw yours and Robin’s body wash commercial,” explained Berk.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: In my story “Endorsed by Teen Titans”, the gang star in TV commercials.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Starfire said.

“Very good,” replied Berk as he gave Starfire a card with an address on it. “Be there at 10.00 tomorrow for an audition.”

“What’s this film called ?” asked Cyborg.

“It’s called ‘Moving on’, and it is based on a best selling novel,” explained Berk. “It is about a girl who breaks up with her boyfriend and can’t seem to move on.”

“Who’s directing it?” asked Robin.

“William Scott,” answered Berk.

There was a pause. 

“_ He’s _ directing it?” asked Beast Boy.

“The guy who directs shitty movies based on video games?” asked Raven.

“I know,” replied Berk. “But he’s hoping this movie will get him at least one good review. That’s why he choose Jillian Ramirez to star in it, hoping it can bring some class to it. Fingers crossed.”

The next morning, the Titans arrived at a studio. Starfire had a bathrobe on and nothing underneath. They entered the room and saw the 36 year old director William Scott, Aidian Berk, Jillian Ramirez, and the casting director behind the desk.

Jillian was a pretty Latina girl in her early 20’s, and she ran over to the Titans in delight.

“Oh my God! The Teen Titans!”

“Hello, Jillian,” greeted the Titans.

“Hello Starfire,” squealed Jillian. “Oh you are so HOT!”

“Thank you,” replied Starfire.

“I am so stoked that you’re gonna be my tits and ass,” said Jillian.

“That means breasts and buttocks, right?” asked Starfire.

“Not only that, but you will be doubled by a princess,” Raven told Jillian. 

“I know, how cool is that?” cried Jillian. 

“Jill, Starfire will not be doubling you,” said William Scott.

There was a pause and Jillian looked at Scott in surprise.

“What?”

“I have found someone else,” said Scott. 

Another woman entered the room.

“Sister,” said Starfire.

It was Blackfire.

“Hi, bitch, long time no see,” greeted Blackfire. 

“I met Blackfire last night and she showed me her body and she’s got the job,” said Scott.

Jillian was heartbroken.

“But, I wanted Starfire to double me…… she’s my favourite Titan.”

“Well, this is show business,” Scott told her with no sympathy whatsoever. “You can’t have your way.”

Jillian was upset and so was Starfire. The other Titans looked at William Scott in rage. Blackfire gave the Titans a shit eating grin. 

“You screwed him, didn’t you?” Raven muttered to Blackfire.

“Let me put it like this, slut,” Blackfire muttered back. “William Scott may suck as a director, but he is great in bed. Besides, this movie will make me famous.”

So the Titans sadly went back home. Jillian was just as sad, because her favourite Titan didn’t double her.

The next day on set was the filming of the sex scene. William Scott was behind the monitor ready to call action. A depressed Jillian was also watching on the monitor.

Blackfire was in front of the camera lying naked with the male lead, Clive. The camera operator tried very carefully to not show Blackfire’s face. 

Everybody was ready.

“And action!” called Scott.

The camera operator began to film Blackfire as she started to shag Clive. The camera panned down her back and her ass. But there was a problem.

“Cut!”

“She has a tattoo,” said a makeup artist.

Blackfire had a tattoo above her ass, written in Tamaranean. 

“What does that mean?” asked another makeup girl. 

“It means insert dick here,” laughed Blackfire. 

"She should have a tattoo next to her mouth saying 'Shit comes out of here'," muttered Jillian.

“We’ll digitally remove it in post,” said Scott. “Let’s film some more.”

So they started to film Blackfire’s breasts. Clive began to kiss them, but then Blackfire got annoyed.

“Cut!” she yelled.

“What’s wrong?” asked Scott.

“I don’t think the lighting looks good on my tits,” said Blackfire.

Scott began to tell off the cinematographer.

“I told you to light them properly!” he yelled at him.

Jillian shook her head. She knew Blackfire was messing with people on purpose.

After 5 minutes of Scott yelling at his crew for not making Blackfire look hot enough, he sat behind the monitor. 

“Okay, people! Let’s go again! And action!”

Clive made out with Blackfire again, but then……

“Cut!” yelled Blackfire.

Everyone groaned.

“What is it now?” asked Scott.

“This actor is not hot enough,” said Blackfire. “How is this scene supposed to be sexy, when this guy is putting me off?”

“You’re right, Clive you’re fired,” said Scott.

Clive was heartbroken. 

Jillian felt sorry for him. 

“Okay, everyone go home,” said Scott. “We'll find a more handsome guy for the male lead.”

“Someone with a massive penis,” said Blackfire. “Clive’s was microscopic.”

  
  


The next morning, Jillian arrived into the studio and met up with Scott.

“Hi, Jill, could I have a word?”

“Yeah,” said Jillian. 

“Blackfire and I talked last night, and she has made two requests,” explained Scott. “1. She wants to play the lead role, and 2. She wants the movie to be a biopic of her.”

Jillian looked at Scott disgusted.

“This was supposed to be based on a book,” said Jillian. 

“Well, who cares?” said Scott. “You see Jill, Blackfire is hot. And she can market the film to Blockbuster status. But the important thing is that you’re getting a supporting role……”

“I quit,” said Jillian.

“What?” asked a shocked Scott.

“William, you’re a jerk,” said Jillian. “You promised me that Starfire will double me, but you got her bitch of a sister instead and she acted like an asshole on the set. Not only that, but you have thrown away the movie that would help your career, for the sake of making another shitty movie!”

“What do you mean ‘another shitty movie’?” asked Scott.

“William, your movies suck!” snapped Jillian. “The last movie you made ‘Silent Warrior’ was awful! It acted nothing like the video game at all! I can see why your movies suck, you’re busy banging evil bitches like Blackfire.”

William Scott was insulted. 

“Jillian, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he said. 

Jillian stormed away.

“Asshole.”

Scott was hurt, but had to move on. But he arrived to set…..

“Mr Scott, you’re fired,” said his producer, Berk.

“WHAT?” asked Scott.

“Blackfire has fired you from the movie, that she will now direct herself,” explained Berk.

Blackfire was off set, she was getting a manicure from four different people.

“Blackfire, you promised me in bed…….,” explained Scott.

“I’ve had better,” said Blackfire. “Get off my set.”

An angry Scott stormed out.

William Scott was done for. His movie, that would take him to Oscar glory, has been taken from him. He needed help from the Titans.

He arrived at the Tower to meet the angry Titans.

“I’m sorry I acted like an asshole,” he told them. “It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

He actually felt bad about what he did. 

“All I wanted to do was to make that one movie that would get good reviews,” he explained. “But I let my selfishness get the best of me.”

He looked at the Titans. 

“If you help me get my movie back, I will give Starfire the job of being Jillian’s double, and I will also give the rest of you guys cameos in the movie.”

The Titans thought about this and then nodded.

“Okay, we’ll help you,” said Robin.

“But you don’t keep your promise,” Raven warned him with glowing red eyes. “I will show you the visions of Hell.”

“Cross my heart,” whimpered Scott.

Back on set, the production was now changed to “Blackfire: Life of a Princess and a Heroine”, written, directed by and starring Blackfire.

She had written to epic script full of battle scenes, crowd scenes and plenty of sex. But she was angry that the production had only a budget of $3 million from the drama movie they were supposed to shoot. Blackfire was on full diva mode as she screamed at the crew.

“YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS! I WANTED TO MAKE A FULL, EPIC MASTERPIECE AND YOU ASSHOLES HAD TO GO AHEAD AND FUCK IT UP!”

She snatched her coffee off an assistant and drank some of it, but then she poured the cup all over the assistant, burning her.

“Bitch! You could’ve have burnt me!” snapped Blackfire.

Just then the Titans burst in.

“Sorry ladies and gentlemen,” said Robin. “But production will have to be shut down.”

“Ah shit,” said Blackfire as she pulled something from her pocket. 

It was four small silver balls and she threw them to the floor. The balls started to grow into vicious looking robots.

“Titans GO!” 

Starfire flew toward her sister and began to pound her in the face.

Cyborg was about to fire his beam at another robot, but it had a cannon on its arm and fired another beam back at Cy.

“Shit,” cried Cyborg as he dodged the beam. 

Robin came face to face with another robot as it had a staff. The two clashed their staffs together. 

Beast Boy had turned into a lion and was fighting off the robot who also looked like a lion. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”

Raven used psychic wave to slice the fourth robot in half. She used her telekinesis to hold Cyborg’s opponent into thin air.

“Thanks Rave!”

SMASH! Cyborg bashed the robot’s head in.

Robin was still sword fighting with his robot, but Raven used her power to hold the robot into thin air. Robin impaled it with his staff and sparks flew out of it.

Lion Beast Boy was still fighting the lion robot. Cyborg fired his beam at it causing it to explode.

“Oh, I was enjoying that,” said a disappointed Beast Boy.

Starfire and Blackfire were still pounding each other.

“Oh, in my movie, Starfire, I beat you in the end,” said the bitchy sister. 

Starfire looked at her

“In your movie, do you do _ this _?”

Starfire then twisted one of Blackfire’s nipples. Blackfire howled in pain. The other Titans laughed.

"I taught her that," said Raven.

“OH YOU WHORE!” barked Blackfire.

Just then, Starfire shoved her hand into Blackfire’s mouth and fired a beam into it. 

Blackfire fell to the floor with her tongue burning.

“OW! YOU BITTTTHHHHHHHHH!!!” cried Blackfire. “YOU THUCKIN BITTTHHHHHHH!!!”

She then stood up and looked at her. 

“THCREW YOU AND THITH MOOTHEE!”

Blackfire then flew away.

The film crew cheered. 

“Well, done Titans,” said Aidian Berk. “And I got it all on camera.”

He held up his camera. 

“I was filming some behind the scenes for this movie,” he said.

Later, William Scott and the Titans went to Jillain Rameriz’ house. Scott apologised for his selfishness and told her that the movie will be shot and Starfire will be her body double. Jillian never felt happier. 

The next day, Starfire was naked on set with Clive. Scott, Jillian and the Titans were behind the monitor.

“And action.”

Naked Starfire made out with Clive as the camera panned all over her body. 

“Wish I had a body like hers,” said Jillian with admiration.

Months later, the Titans were invited to the premiere of ‘Moving on’. The boys were in tuxes and the girls were in dresses. They sat in the audience as William Scott, Aidian Berk and Jillian Ramirez gave a speech at the beginning. Then the movie began.

An hour later, the big sex scene came on and Starfire’s body was shown at full detail on screen. 

The Titans were impressed by the scene. But Raven noticed something.

"They digitally added in a bellybutton on Starfire."

Later, the Titans were in the movie eating in a cafe. They went all giddy as they watched themselves. But Beast Boy noticed something strange. 

“Hey, they made me white,” he said.

The film had digitally made Beast Boy look white with black hair. As for Cyborg, only the human parts of his face were seen. 

Well, at least William Scott kept his promise.

At the end of the premiere, there was a party. The Titans were talking to Jillian and William Scott.

“What did you guys think of the movie and be honest,” said Scott.

“It was okay,” said Raven.

“Just okay?” asked Scott.

“Yeah, not good, not bad, just okay,” said Robin. 

“It’s miles better than your last movie,” said Beast Boy.

“You made me look good on camera,” Starfire told Scott.

“Thank you Starfire,” Jillian told her. “I hope we can work again.”

“Me too,” said Starfire.

The next day, reviews for ‘Moving on’ were on Rotten Tomatoes. It had scored 57%. Which was better than William Scott’s last movie which got only a 2%. 

William Scott may not have made the greatest movie in the world, but he had something.

The Titans were in the Tower relaxing, until there was a phone call for Raven:

“Raven, this is Andrea Cunningham, I was the casting director for ‘Moving On’, and I am casting a teen drama. There is meant to be a seduction scene where female lead shows off her legs to the hunky male lead……”

“And you want me to play the male lead?” joked Raven.

Andrea laughed. 

“No, I was wondering if you can double the lead actress’ legs, since she doesn’t want a close up on hers.”

“Sure,” said Raven.

Andrea gave her the address of where to audition. Afterwards, Raven told the Titans to good news.

“The Teen Titans: Crime Fighters and body double extraordinaires,” joked Cyborg. “Don’t want to show your private parts? We’ll do it for you.”

"If any actor wants me to be their ass double, I'm ready to do so," said Beast Boy with a grin.

“I doubt anyone would want you to play the part of their ass,” replied Raven with a smirk.

“Why, is it cos I’m green?” asked Beast Boy. “Racist.”

“No, it’s just that your ass is all covered in zits,” laughed Raven.

“No it isn’t, look,” said Beast Boy as he took his pants down to reveal his bare ass. 

“No, pull your pants up!” cried Robin. 

“Beast Boy’s backside looks like the moon of Yurg,” said Starfire.

“It’s a moon all right,” said Cyborg.

THE END


End file.
